pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nknknk-nklodian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:If you need a Tribus... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sexy Farmer (Talk) 00:24, November 19, 2010 Please I was wonderingif you could give me a lanterna and a tribus I hwill give you any other frogs you want 4 them Frog Help I am more than happy to send frogs! However I will need a plusID to know who to send them to :) new users: make your signature your plusID so if WHEN you sign your posts, people will know you Happy Frog hunting! Nknknk-nklodian 21:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) In case of Farmer...SexyFarmer that is... Just in case you happen to see it here before you get to the bottom of your talk page pile-up.... Hey Farmer, I've been using this site for a couple of months now and you've really got a good wiki going here. However there are several pages I've noticed that could use some condensing and improvement. Have you considered appointing another admin? I see that you've had several users already volunteer for the honor. I've worked on several sites very similar to this one and I know how much work it can be. And the workload only grows with more users making pages willy nilly. Something to consider at least :) Moving on... One of the things that's really been a hassle is posting (and responding to) frog requests. I noticed that the Frog Requests page was tagged as 'Candidates for deletion' and it's not hard to figure out why. The damn thing is so unwieldy! Especially when users start requesting more than one breed in the same edit. Yes it saves space, which is good, but ultimately is only adding to the problem. That's why there are so many side request pages popping up, because it's easier to post and respond to requests in pages and by breed than altogether in one GIANT page or in one labrynth forum. The forum, while it started out good, has become a hodge-podge of duplicate and ancient posts gone unanswered. Those who know look to the forum; those who don't just make a page. Therefore I believe the best way to streamline this wonderful, generous, but as of yet fragmented process is to create a 'Request' page for each breed and allow users to request frogs within that page. If a user is in need of several breeds they can request each one in its respective page. If a user responds to a request, rather than reply with the whole 'thanks a million', just delete the request. Or once a week an admin can go through and clean house. However if the respondant is requesting a frog in return (I've never but some do I guess) they may do so in the designated breed page. It would be alot like this Frog Requests Forum page, only separated by breed. Then we can finally end all these mini 'Request' pages :( I was guilty of this once too (when I was young and green lol). Anyway, food for thought... -- As someone else who has also been using these forums for several months, I just wanted to say that I personally like the idea of having more individual breed pages--but only for the rare breeds (Tribus, Lanterna, Glacio, Ludo). There are too many breeds for them to all have a separate page-and not much need outside high level frogs in the weekly sets. I won't look at more than a couple pages when I have frogs to gift. These pages need to be easy to find as well. Perhaps a general request page with links to the individual rare breeds? A link on the main wiki page would be useful as well. ImSibo 23:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Even if only for consistency's sake, I think separate pages for each breed would be ideal. :Forum:Frog Requests/Tribus/White/Picea is a fine place to request a White Picea Tribus, I think: it's self-explanatory, unlikely to become cluttered, and easy (sensible, even!) to locate, especially with proper linking on its parent pages (Forum:Frog Requests/Tribus/White and Forum:Frog Requests/Tribus, if they existed). — Raine Valen ::Nknknk-nklodian's talk page probably isn't the best place to continue this discussion, but...I'll do it anyway. I think I understand what you are saying and I agree in theory, but I think implementation and maintenance would be a huge undertaking--that's 15,088 pages plus all the parent pages. I don't see the need--and like I said before, I'm not going to look through a bunch of pages to fill requests. I'd imagine most people who request a Tribus are happy with any Tribus (I know I was)..they should be able to breed any color combination once they have it. ImSibo 22:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::The other option is some strongly-coded tables that sort requests by breed. — Raine Valen ::: There may have been a small misunderstanding, when I say breed I mean 'Calyx' or 'Anura' not indicative of color at all. I totally agree that an individual page for each primary-secondary-breed frog would be a terrible idea. As you say Imsibo, that's a whole lot of pages! :) I was speaking more along the lines of a page for Sol frogs, a page for Lanterna, a page for Viduo, etc where people could request a random or a specific color combo if they so chose. I think this is the same as what you are talking about Imsibo. The white picea tribus page that Raine posted is not what I'm suggesting, unless it was simply a Tribus page for requests of any Tribus color scheme. There currently exists a forum page for Tribus requests. The main reason I was thinking to go ahead and expand this practice to all 41 breeds is 1) for the weekly sets, 2) for those wishing to complete the froggydex or get a new breed, and lastly 3) many of these pages are already popping up all over the place (outside of the forum), why not make them useful? The first reason is pretty self-explanitory. Lots of random frogs come up in the weekly sets and if you wanted one there would be a page to request them outside of the general forum. As someone currently working to complete my froggydex, I know firsthand how tedius it can be when you move on to the next breed only to find you don't have any maroon (blank) crustalis or (blank) tangelo sols. I can either go ahead and breed one myself from a different type or I can ask someone who may already have one sitting around while I focus on something else (say blank bruna sols). Also if someone is leveling up and cant seem to find that new unlocked breed in the pond, they can cut to the chase and request one. Lastly, there are already stub-pages (outside of the forum) for Corona Requests and Glacio Needed where someone either didn't know about the forum or decided to circumvent it. I have gone through many of them to try to encourage forum use but they keep popping up. And for a reason. It's just easier. Having each page set up like Forum:Frog Requests with the spreadsheet format makes it easier to see how many people need tribuses or pingos all in one place. As it is, if I just bred a slew of ornatus frogs and am looking to get rid of them I have to search all over the forum and hope that the person wasnt already sent one or didnt give up and breed it themselves. Another reason to expand the practice to all 41 breeds (or maybe just anything above rarity 7 or 8). Maybe this will work or maybe it will be a total disaster, I dunno :/ But I think it definitely couldn't hurt to try! :) Thanks so much Raine and Imsibo for your input. We should definitely continue this discussion! Though I think Imsibo is right that we should move it someplace. I've made an executive decision and copied everything here: Discussion: Breed Request Pages. Request Hi :) I was wondering.. I kinda need a White Picea Floresco for this week's set, and I am only level 11 :\ I would offer you something but i don't know what you want? Anyway my plus+ ID is TomTom94le so um... ok this is lame...please reply? lol 12:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Hey TomTom, I'd absolutely send you one :) on its way! lemme no if you don't get it though (we've been having internet problems) and I'll resend it! And don't hesitate to request ^_^ Nknknk-nklodian 18:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanksss :D If you need anything (below level 11..) just ask :D : Thanks TomTom :D glad to help! Nknknk-nklodian 07:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nknknk-nklodian, love your ID :) I too, am searching high and low for a Floresco and have had no luck. If you're feeling doubly generous, perhaps you could send one my way? Naturally, I'm also always on the lookout for Legendary froggies, but being Level 10 does have its limitations. Let me know if there's anything I can send back to you in return... I'm Ladydarby on Plus+, same as here. Thank you! Ladydarby 05:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Ladydarby, floresco's on the way!! If you want to, you can just send any random frog for my froggydex :) I'm gonna be working on Marmorea next ;) Nknknk-nklodian 06:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : : Hi, could you please send me (plus+ iD theesado) a floresco and cesti in any colour as these are the ones that i need. If there are any color combination you need, just tell me as i have every single anura and you can just breed it what ever other species you need